movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sportacusladdin (1992)
Sportacusladdin is Pitsada Jattuporn's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Sportacus (LazyTown) * Jasmine - Stephanie (LazyTown) * Genie - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Patch the Pirate Pup (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora the Explorer) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky) * Sheep Genie - Cap (PoppetsTown) * Old Man Genie - Captain Buzzard Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Little Boy Genie - ChillyZack (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Fat Man Genie - Captain Frost (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Captain Flynn (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Red Jessica (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Leopard Genie - ??? (Lulu's Islands) * Goat Genie - ??? * Harem Genie - Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Captain Gizmo (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Super-Spy Genie - Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) * Teacher Genie - Herschel Agasa (Case Closed; w/ Richard Moore as an extra) * Table Lamp Genie - Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Bee Genie - Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Submarine Genie - Toot (Toot the Tiny Tugboat) * Gigantic Genie - Shade the Shadow Pirate (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Cheerleader Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Jafar - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Old Man Jafar - Chi-Fu (Mulan) * Snake Jafar - Strake (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) * Genie Jafar - Lord Fathom (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) * Iago - Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Abu - Bozzly (Abby Hatcher) * Camel Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) * Horse Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) * Duck Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) * Ostrich Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) * Turtle Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) * Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Golias the Elephant (My Big Big Friend) * Toy Abu - ??? * Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * Sultan - Mayor Milford Meanswell (LazyTown) * Rajah - Jaguar (Dora and Friends: Into the City) * Rajah as Cub - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer; Go, Diego, Go!) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Razoul's Henchmen - Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Peddler - Stingy (LazyTown; w/ his Car as Peddler's Camel) * Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Woman at the Window - ??? * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pinky Dinky Doo, Daffinee Toilette, and Mommy Dinky Doo (Pinky Dinky Doo) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sunny, Blair, and Rox (Sunny Day) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Eva Kadan (Case Closed) * Necklace Man and Woman - Philip Sherman and Darla Sherman (Finding Nemo) * Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Two Hungry Children - Daisy and Ollie (Daisy & Ollie) * Prince Achmed - Joseph Korso (Titan A.E.) * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Badrol and Lim (Geng: The Adventure Begins) * Omar - Muthu (Upin & Ipin) * Pot Seller - Jarjit (Upin & Ipin) * Nut Seller - Mail (Upin & Ipin) * Necklace Seller - Ah Tong (Upin & Ipin) * Fish Seller - Ehsan (Upin & Ipin) * Fire Eater - ??? (Upin & Ipin) * Boy wanting an apple - Ziggy (LazyTown) * Farouk - Pak Mail (Geng The Adventure Begins) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Marina (Fishtronaut), Julia (Fishtronaut), and Earth (Earth to Luna!) * 75 Golden Camels - ??? or as themselves * 53 Purple Peacocks - ??? or as themselves * Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? or as themselves * 95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? or as themselves * 60 Elephants - ??? or as themselves * Llamas - ??? or as themselves * Bears and Lions - ??? or as themselves * Brass Bands - ??? or as themselves * Forty Fakirs - ??? or as themselves * Cooks and Bakers - ??? or as themselves * Birds that Warble on Key - ??? or as themselves * One of Flamingos - ??? Category:Pitsada Jattuporn Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin (1992) Movie Spoofs